


Missing Muse

by lollipop1141



Series: Dabble in Drabbles [14]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Gabriel Agreste before he became Hawk Moth, Gabriel misses his wife, Longing, Valentine's Day, set during season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27012304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lollipop1141/pseuds/lollipop1141
Summary: In which Gabriel Agreste longs for his wife
Relationships: Emilie Agreste & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Emilie Agreste/Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth
Series: Dabble in Drabbles [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759576
Kudos: 6





	Missing Muse

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this thing during season 1, so bear with me..
> 
> Also, headcanon that Gabriel wasn't actually that bad of a dad when Emilie was there (or do I just have bad memory). But yeah, good guy Gabriel for once

Valentine's Day.

It had meant so much to him before.

Midnight walks down the Seine River, a pot of jasmine flowers because that was her favorite, evening dinners at the restaurant where they had their first date.

Precious memories blackened at the edges by her disappearance.

He yearns for her. He misses her. He longs for her presence.

His life partner, his inspiration, his love.

His wife.

People say that Gabriel Agreste's fashion is always the trend every year. But for those who were real experts, they knew he had lost his touch.

The peak of his fame and creativity was during his happy wedded years.

But when she disappeared, he had lost his muse.

* * *

He sees her in Adrien.

And he cannot bear to look at him.

He loves his son. He really does.

But whenever Adrien smiles, whenever his green eyes light up, she appears in front of him.

And the pain she left in his soul throbs.

That's why he stays away.

* * *

He wonders what she'll say to him about neglecting his fatherly duties.

He has his way of taking care of Adrien. He drills into him the manners of a gentleman, etiquette, and education which will help him survive in the far future.

But he knows he cannot give his child the other aspects only she can - Love, affection, kindness, comfort.

He wishes she is by his side to raise Adrien together. Properly, like a complete family.

Every day, he wakes up and finds the other side of his bed empty.

And every day, he wonders when she will come back.

Not only for him but for their child as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So this will be a mini Valentine's Day triple fic, none of them related to each other
> 
> ((even tho i'm reposting this thing in the middle of October but i digress))


End file.
